


Defeated by the Past

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [28]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Relationships: Carly Benson/Jason Morgan
Series: Jason and Carly's World [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427638





	Defeated by the Past

“You sure you want to leave Port Charles? Again? You always come back.”  
  
“Which is what you count on, right?”  
  
Carly would always bet her life on the possibility of their paths crossing again; hell, it was what she thrived on – built an entire world around no matter the man who tried so desperately to capture her whole heart.  
  
“Jase, this town is your home, and I’ll always be waiting.”  
  
Though unspoken, that unspoken understanding between them was what Jason counted on; when everyone else in his world doubted him as a man, it was nice to be someone’s hero.


End file.
